1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a lead arrangement for an electrical connector, and an electrical connector and an electronic assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus 3.0 (USB 3.0) is a signal transmission specification developed from USB 2.0. USB 3.0 provides a transmission rate of 5 G bps, whereas traditional USB 2.0 can only provide a transmission rate of 480M bps. It has been confirmed that USB 3.0 is compatible with USB 2.0 electrical connectors, which means USB 3.0 adopts the same lead arrangement as USB 2.0 and includes additional leads for USB 3.0 function. Therefore, it is desired to develop the USB 3.0 electrical connector to meet various market needs based on the USB 2.0 electrical connector.